


til death do us part

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [49]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Crimson Flower, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Felix asks Byleth to train with him forever, and she does not take that the way he means it, but to be fair, he probably should have specified that was his way of proposing to her.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	til death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> The basis is no post-game S-support and them just dating like normal people for a little while, and everyone still lives at the monastery while the world is getting settled except for like, Edelgard and Hubert and any major political players are probably at the capital or whatever

Their relationship isn’t a secret from anyone. Neither Felix nor Byleth have kept the fact that they’re together now from anyone else, that they have been together since the war ended. There was always a particular closeness between the two of them, a bond they formed not long after they met, when he was still one of her students who idolized her fighting style and history as a mercenary. Over time, that bond grew, and it was probably obvious that they would end up together, that she was probably the only woman in the world who could catch Felix’s attention like that.

Once the war has come to an end, with Edelgard uniting the continent and beginning her work at dismantling the current system of nobility, Byleth and Felix feel that they’re finally ready to begin the relationship that has been budding between them for far too long. His former classmates and her former students know that they’re together, but just because they don’t keep it a secret doesn’t mean that they really  _ show _ it.

Neither one of them are particularly expressive in those matters, with Byleth being distant in most regards, and Felix struggling to show most of his emotions outside of anger and annoyance. In public, they’re hardly any different than they were before, with the only real change being that one is rarely seen without the other. But for the most part, being together more often just means training together more often, and Felix joins Byleth as she assists Hubert in his own war, often going on sudden and secretive missions to hunt down their hidden enemies.

Other than that, it’s like nothing has really changed between the two of them, though those that know them are still happy for their relationship, no matter how subtle it may be. For Sylvain and Ingrid, it’s nice to see their childhood friend warming up so much to someone else, after it seemed like he would never open up to anyone again. It’s nice that their professor was able to get through to him so much, and though Sylvain will often tease him about not showing his feelings enough, he is happy for him.

With no nobility and no house to claim, things can move a little bit more slowly for them, at least. In another time, he likely would have felt obligated to propose to her as soon as their relationship began, because he would have the future of House Fraldarius on his shoulders, but in the world that their emperor is creating, they can afford to take things at their own pace, and both do what it is that they’re actually good at. Though the war is over, the fighting isn’t, and Felix is glad to not have to worry about Kingdom politics anymore, and happy to be able to assist in what feels like a much more important effort.

But time passes, and the two grow closer, and more comfortable in their relationship, and he begins to wonder if it might not be time. Asking her to marry him will be difficult, he’s sure, but he knows that it’s the necessary next step, and he begins to plan for it. After that, when they’re engaged, then perhaps he won’t feel so weird about showing his emotions more openly…

~X~

In public, they are almost cold, but when they’re alone, they’re anything but. Many late nights are spent together, and Felix begins to discover a softer side, one that he only shows to her. Byleth has never been this close to anyone before, and having someone treat her with so much affection is new and strange, but not at all unpleasant. Even if they both return to their quiet and withdrawn selves when they reenter the world, she can steal glances at him from time to time, knowing what it is that he says to her when they’re alone, and how close they truly are.

For instance, one night, the two of them lay together, waiting to fall asleep, when he says, “Though we still have a lot of fighting to left, it will come to an end sooner than we realize. Then we might actually have peace.”

“That’s true,” she replies. “That’s what we’ve been fighting for all this time, but it finally seems like it might be in reach.”

“It does,” he says, in an almost wistful tone.

“You don’t sound happy about that.”

“What purpose do I have outside of the battlefield?” he asks in return. “I’m happy enough that I no longer have a title to inherit, and the responsibilities that come with that, but soon enough, I won’t have anything. Fighting has become everything, and without anyone to fight...well.”

“I...do understand what you’re saying,” Byleth says, though it’s something she hadn’t planned on admitting to anyone. But if anyone can understand her, she knows that Felix can. “I’ve been a mercenary all my life. That’s what I was raised to be, and I’ve always felt more comfortable out there than anyone else. Even as a teacher, I wondered if the classroom was really the right place for me, and during the war, I felt like I was serving my true purpose.”

“Exactly. I won’t mind not having enemies to worry about, but if I were to lose my edge during our time of peace, I know that would be the same as losing my purpose in life,” says Felix. “I want to make sure that that doesn’t happen. Don’t you feel the same way?”

She nods, and he pauses for a moment before saying, “That’s why I think we should stick together. I feel just as alive when I spar with you as I do on the battlefield. Training together...if we kept that up, I don’t think I would have anything to worry about. So, Byleth, I want you to stay at my side, as my partner. For the rest of our lives. Do you accept?”

“I...of course I do,” she replies, touched by his statement. To think, training together is really so important to him. But, at the same time, she does feel the same way. After all, that’s what brought them together, and she can understand exactly where he’s coming from, even if she isn’t sure what’s brought this whole conversation on.

Felix seems very happy with her answer, pulling her tighter to him and burying his face in hair. “Thank you,” he says in a small voice. “Thank you so much.” It’s hard not to smile as she reaches to rub his back as he holds her close. She’s glad that her answer has made him so happy, and that she could ease his worries just a little bit tonight.

The future he’s referring to is still a little ways off, but fast approaching. It’s important that they begin planning for it, and begin thinking about the future in general. With that in mind, there are some things that she can’t help but wonder about, but she doesn’t want to ask Felix about that right now, nor is she sure if she should be the one to bring up those topics in general. She isn’t the best with matters of romance, even while in a steady relationship, so she continues to leave those things up in the air, hoping that they will eventually be resolved, and that the two of them will come to a natural conclusion together.

But if it does come down to it, she has the ring her father left to her, and supposes it wouldn’t be too strange if she were the one to ask Felix to marry her. He’s never admired her for being a traditional woman, after all, so there shouldn’t be any problem with it. Soon, she thinks, but not tonight. Tonight, he has other things on his mind, so it probably isn’t the time to bring up marriage.

~X~

The next morning, they follow their usual training routine, and nothing seems off about Felix at first. It isn’t until they’re leaving the training hall that he puts an arm around her, something that he has never done in public before. Byleth flinches a bit at the sudden touch before allowing herself to relax into it, wondering what brought all this on. Felix is always so reluctant to show affection in public, something that she’s never had any issue with, but she finds that she also doesn’t mind him doing things like this either.

The two of them walk to the dining hall like this, and she can’t help but notice some that they pass giving them quick and surprised glances, with Dorothea going so far as to stare in open disbelief before remembering herself and looking away, grinning a bit. When they arrive at the dining hall and get their food, he sits across from her like he always does, and they eat in silence, like they always do. But when she rests her hand on the table, Felix reaches across and lays his hand on top of hers, and she looks up, confused. He gives her a half of a smile, and she returns it, but has no idea what’s going on.

That’s twice today, when he usually avoids any public shows of their relationship entirely. She tries to hide her confusion as she continues eating, but decides that, if he keeps this up, she’s going to have to ask what changed. Did agreeing to be his eternal training partner really put this much of a spring in his step?

It isn’t long before he does it again, either. While they leave the dining hall, he reaches down to grab her hand, and she looks over to him, cocking her head in confusion. His smile fades and he returns her confused glance, as if he doesn’t know why she’s confused to begin with. There is a pause before she finally speaks up.

“What’s gotten into you today?” she asks.

“What are you talking about?”

“All of this,” she asks, lifting her hand with his still grasped in it. “You’re not normally like this, so what’s going on? Was it our conversation last night?”

“Obviously?” He raises a brow. “If it bothers you that much then I’ll stop, but I thought it would be alright to be a little more affectionate. We just got engaged, after all.”

For a moment, all Byleth can do is blink at him as she tries to process what he’s just said to her. She blinks again and again, staring at him as his look of confusion turns to a scowl, until she asks, “What are  _ you _ talking about?”

“You didn’t forget, did you? When I proposed to you last night? You’re the one who accepted!” he protests.

“But you didn’t…” She trails off, as she recalls the entirety of their conversation, and that is when it dawns on her. “ _ Oh _ . Is that what you meant by…?”

Felix’s face slowly turns red and he drops her hand, stepping back a bit. “You mean you...didn’t know that’s what I meant?”

“I...well, no. I had no idea, I thought you just meant...that we would train together. Like you said. I didn’t know you were asking…”

“Well, this certainly is the most uncomfortable thing that’s ever happened to me,” he mutters. “It’s because I didn’t give you a ring, isn’t it?”

“More that you didn’t outright say that it was a marriage proposal, actually.”

Felix groans, burying his face in his hands. “So, I suppose now you’re probably angry about it, since I messed it up so much. Would you even have accepted if you knew? I’m sure you won’t  _ now _ , but-”

“Slow down,” she interrupts, and he lowers his hands to look at her again. “Don’t jump to a conclusion like that, alright? I...I’ve been thinking about it too. About proposing to you, actually.”

“You’ve been thinking about proposing to me?” he asks, and now it’s his turn to stare at her and blink.

“I wasn’t sure if I wanted to wait for you or if I wanted to do it myself. But I’ve been thinking about it a lot, so...if that was your way of proposing to me, then my answer is still the same,” she says, hardly believing that this is all happening right now, just after breakfast.

“I…” Now, Felix is smiling again, though he looks like he’s trying to suppress the grin but can’t quite manage it. “Well, I’m glad to hear it, but I think I’ll try to do it again, and a little better this time. Maybe make it so you actually understand what I’m trying to say.”

“Either way,” she says, “my answer will be the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
